(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
As an image forming apparatus such as a printer and a copier using an electro photographic system, one provided with an exposure apparatus using a light emitting device array having light emitting devices such as an LED arranged in a line and a rod lens array having rod lenses having small diameters as a condenser device has been known.